


Emily - Lower Than Atlantis

by miilkteeth



Series: Songs prompts [3]
Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Yogscast
Genre: Cute, M/M, Swearing, University AU, alt/rock smith, awkward ross, he's the same just with tattoos and piercings sO, idk how to describe it, third wheel trott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miilkteeth/pseuds/miilkteeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You've got such a pretty face,<br/>I'm a waste of space,<br/>But a boy can dream"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emily - Lower Than Atlantis

**Author's Note:**

> link 2 the song if u haven't heard it but u should so go and listen 2 it:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E4g2LBzGbvw
> 
> also i have 2 much free time that should b spent revising so send me songs 2 base one shots off pls i will b so grateful

The furious beeping of Ross Hornby's alarm practically forced him out of his warm, inviting bed. He was only halfway through his university course and he was already fed up. Every day was the same thing: wake up, go to a lecture, go back to his dorm, study and sleep. There was only one part of his day that really made it worthwhile. Alex Smith. He was a guy who worked at the local coffee shop and just so happened to be on the same media course as Ross. They were almost completely polar opposites though. Smith had piercings, a few tattoos, a pretty face, played guitar, sang in a band, had a social life and was completely out of his league.  Ross was just an awkward guy who spent all his time playing video games in his room. He was too scared to directly talk to Smith, of course, but he knew Smith's roommate/friend Chris Trott. Trott was the closest friend Ross had, however he was also Smith's best friend which was very good news for Ross.

The first time Ross saw Smith, he could practically hear angels sing. It was halfway through a boring speech being given to them by their professor and Smith walked in late. From that moment, Ross was hooked. It wasn't like he had a chance though. He didn't even think Smith knew his name! Ross was practically invisible and just wished he could say "hey" to him. Smith was cool and Ross wasn't; that sucked. However, Ross just admired from afar and tried to get over the fact that he had no hope in hell of dating him.

That fateful Monday morning Ross walked into the coffee shop Smith worked at, delighted to find him working at the counter. He walked up and Smith - surprisingly - smiled at him. "Hi, what can I get for you today?"

"Just a normal coffee thanks," Ross replied, proud of himself for actually being able to say something to the guy.

"Takeaway?" Ross nodded. "You come here a lot don't you? I see you here like every day. Your name's Ross isn't it?"

"Yeah it is and y-yeah I do. It's just near to my lecture," Ross stammered. He was shocked that Smith saw him in there all the time and even more surprised that he knew his name.

"Yeah you're on the same media course I am. I always see you sit on your own in lectures, you should come and sit with me and Trott sometimes. You're friends with him, right?" Smith offered. Truth be told, sitting next to Smith was just what he'd wanted. Every time they were in the same lecture, Ross secretly willed that Smith would come and sit next to him by some miracle. 

"I'd love to!" Ross said, a little too enthusiastically. He went a shade of pink before getting nervous again and saying, "I mean that would be great."

Smith laughed at his nervousness. "Great, I'll see you around then."

Ross mumbled a quiet "yeah" and went to go and get his coffee from where it was being made. He walked out of the coffee shop feeling the best he had since he'd got to uni. On the way to the library to meet Trott before their lecture, he couldn't stop smiling and thinking about the coffee shop events. Alex Smith, the guy he'd had a crush on since he saw him, asking if he wanted to sit with him. It didn't even feel real. Then he got to the library, Trott immediately spotted the grin on Ross' face.

"What happened?" He asked, knowing it was good. 

"I saw Smith at the coffee shop this morning."

"What? Did you stare at him creepily for five minutes then leave?" Trott teased.

"That was one time, okay!" Ross whined, wishing to forget when he'd accidentally ended up staring at Smith from across the coffee shop. Trott had teased him relentlessly for weeks about it.

"Yeah sure," Trott rolled his eyes. "So what happened. Did you manage to say something to him?"

"As a matter of fact, I did," Ross smiled triumphantly. "He asked if I wanted to come and sit with you guys in lectures."

"No way! You said yes?" Trott asked, leaning forward.

"Of course I did." Ross blushed for the second time that day. "Now shut up, I need to study."

"Alright, _loverboy_." Trott laughed as Ross give him the dirtiest look. They started reading the chapters they'd been set in silence until they had ten minutes to get to their lecture. They packed up their books and made their way to the hall. Walking past his usual seat, Ross followed Trott to nearer the back where they sat and waited for their professor to get there. Smith turned up just before their teacher and gave a nod "hello" to Ross and Trott, sitting in the seat next to Ross. Trott just nudged Ross and winked.

After the lecture, and several stolen glances at Smith, Ross got up to walk out but was stopped by Smith as he left.

"I was gonna go back to my room and play video games with Trott, if you wanted to join?" He offered.

Ross smiled and agreed, "Yeah sure, what games?"

"Probably Trials. Beware, that twat practises in all his spare time. It's pretty sad," Smith laughed as Trott got within earshot.

"Ha Ha. Very funny. Can't you see how much I'm laughing," Trott said in a deadpan voice. They joked around as they walked to Trott & Smith's room.

When they got there, Smith chucked his jacket on his bed and slumped down on it, patting the space next to him for Ross to sit. Trott sat on his own bed and chucked some controllers at them. They played Trials until pretty late when Trott decided he'd go out to get them some food insisting "you guys can stay here together, I'll be fine". Ross knew it was some sort of stupid plan to set them up that ultimately wouldn't work. He went along with it anyway, annoyed by Trott's shit eating grin as he left the room.

"So, Ross," Smith started. "How did you meet Trott?"

"I kinda just bumped into him on my first day. We've been friends ever since, I've been through a lot with him," Ross explained.

"Wait, you two aren't dating are you?" Smith asked.

"No!" Ross was slightly taken aback. "Oh god no. I like guys sure but not Trott. He'd like my brother"

"You're gay too?" Ross just nodded but was surprised to find out Smith wasn't straight. "I don't blame you though, Trott would not be my first choice."

"I feel like he'd be more invested in playing Trials than actually being in the relationship," Ross joked.

"He'd feel like he was cheating on his game character with you!"

They sat talking about a whole range of different things from music to hometowns to travelling until Trott got back with their food. They ate and continued with a few more rounds of Trials. Ross stayed until after three am when he decided it would be a good idea to go and get some sleep. Smith offered almost immediately to walk him back to his dorm. They walked along together in silence until they reached Ross' room. He was about to say goodnight when Smith started speaking.

"Hey Ross."

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go and get a coffee together sometime?" Smith asked nervously. It was the first time Ross had seen Smith get nervous, admittedly most of what he'd learnt about Smith was from watching his at the coffee shop and talking to Trott but he got the impression Smith was a pretty outgoing guy.

"I would really like that," Ross answered, smiling uncontrollably for the second time that day.

"Great!" Smith beamed and pulled a pen out of his pocket, grabbing Ross' arm. "Here's my number, text me."

Ross looked down to find Smith scrawling a series of numbers onto his arm and when their eyes locked again Smith winked and walked away.


End file.
